Revenge
by dannigirl9501
Summary: Tahno asks Lin and Tenzin a very important question. More Tahnorra interaction will occur in other chapters... promise.


"See ya around... Uhvatar," Tahno offered Korra the strongest smile that he could in his moment of weakness. She had just brought up Amon taking his bending and his heart was still trying to work its way back up from his feet. It was true that he had enjoyed talking with her and he was obviously reluctant to leave, but the topic she chose was still a bit of a sore subject for him. After Amon had taken his bending, Tahno had had little to no idea of what to do with himself. For hours, he had wandered around the city, pondering the meaning of his life without bending. Since he was born, the ability to shape water into whatever he wanted had pretty much made up his identity. Naturally, he was nothing short of lost without it.

Korra nodded sympathetically at Tahno and he turned to follow Lin and Tenzin. He felt somewhat numb when he thought about what he was about to do. Lin and Tenzin were the two strongest people he knew, albeit they were benders. He hoped they could help him adapt to life without bending by training him in general martial arts.

They arrived at a small yet finely-furnished office and Lin directed Tahno to take a seat in the plush chair on the opposite side of the desk that her and Tenzin sat. He did so and immediately wished he hadn't. His muscles ached with exhaustion and he longed to be able to sleep soundly even if only for a few minutes. Even so, he had to make himself focus on the matter at hand. Lin and Tenzin's response to his question would be crucial to him keeping his sanity.

"So, what can we help you with today, young man?" Tenzin asked politely.

"My name's Tahno. I'm one of the... victims," he struggled with the word. "of Amon and his equalists. Amon... he took my bending," Tahno finished the sentence and his head immediately dropped. He stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity before anyone in the room spoke.

"I'm so sorry," Lin told him, her voice filled with sympathy. Tenzin nodded in agreement. It was the thousandth time he'd heard those three words and they meant next to nothing to him. Sure, it was nice that people cared about what happened to him, but words could only do so much for his mental state.

"Thank you," Tahno returned his eyes to the two and gave them the slightest nod of his head. "However, I'm actually not here for your sympathy or even to ask if you'll recommend some healers for me," he said, hoping he didn't sound disrespectful. Lin and Tenzin waited patiently. "I'm here to ask for your help... in training me. Since I lost my bending, I've been lost. I have no idea what to do with myself. Actually, I have an idea of what I want to do with myself, but I can't do it alone. I want to be trained in martial arts in order to be able to defend myself against anything I might encounter," he paused in attempt to anticipate Lin and Tenzin's reaction. They both remained stone-faced, so Tahno took a deep breath before continuing. "The last time the Equalists attacked me, I couldn't defend myself. All I knew how to do was bend, but that didn't have any effect on Amon. Now that my bending is gone, it really won't effect anyone," he gave a dry laugh. "Anyway, I just want to know that I can help myself an others if need to," he finished and the room remained deathly silent for a moment.

"I don't know about this," Lin said, standing and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm really busy with my police work and I'm trying to get inside information on Amon and the Equalists so we'll know when their next strike is. They always see to one-up us and I don't know how," she seemed to be in deep thought and talking more to herself than anyone else in the room. "I know," she said after a long pause. She looked at Tenzin. "You have to help me. We can each train him every other week so he'll always stay fresh with his material," she nodded as if it were already decided.

Tenzin, however, took a moment to ponder the idea. The entire time, Tahno was sure his heart was pounding loud enough for the people outside to hear. He wanted this more than anything and he wasn't sure what he would do if Tenzin said no. Finally, Tenzin lifted his head and looked at Tahno for a second before looking at Lin. "Okay. I think that sounds like a great idea," he said, also nodding.

"Thank you both so much!" Tahno stood and shook both their hands with sincerity. "This really means a lot to me," he said, feeling somewhat weak in showing so much emotion. He forced himself to remain slightly indifferent. "When will we start?" he asked and some eagerness leaked into his voice.

Lin thought for a moment. "Next week. Monday," she said.

"Okay," Tahno immediately agreed. "Where?"

Lin thought for a second before Tenzin piped up. "All your training sessions will be held in my courtyard. Take the ferry to Air Temple Island Monday at noon. We'll both meet you there," he said with finality, as if Lin had no say in the matter. She shrugged and Tahno nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you both then," Tahno said respectfully bowing to them before shutting the door to the office behind him. As he walked through the station, his eyes repeatedly scanned the place in hopes that Korra would still be here, but he had no such luck. She had already gone. Even so, he felt something he hadn't felt since he lost his bending; hope.


End file.
